For a Taste of Freedom
by Stephy825
Summary: Garu wanted to have freedom for once. If it meant being sent to another dimension and possibly never seeing his friends again then so be it. He didn't think that someone would accidentally take his place though...that spelled trouble for Shun.


Prologue - Finding a Way

_I have to get away..._

Garu panted heavily as his arms were outstretched on the brick wall behind him. His mind and heart were racing as he scanned the area for an escape route.

He nearly slapped himself for going great lengths just to get away from her. For crying out loud, he was the best ninja in Sooga Village! He can't let a girl like _Pucca_ stop him-

Once he heard the creepy giggle though, he ran to the other side as fast as he could.

"Okay, maybe Pucca is stronger and faster than I am. It doesn't mean that she has the right to always smooch me whenever we meet." the ninja thought as he willed his legs to go faster. The steps behind him were a reason enough to keep on going.

"There has to be a way out of this. There has to be!...other than loving another girl."

The giggles started to grow louder. Garu sweat dropped and continued to run. Something hit him when he spotted the temple high above a mountain that seemed to give him all the answers. "I can ask him...he'll know what to do. I just hope the old man isn't cranky today."

The black-haired teen then stopped on his tracks and let the lovable girl squeeze him. Garu simply tried to ignore the whole thing (to Pucca's delight.) "Just neglect it..." he kept repeating to himself. "Just...neglect it..."

-o-

It was finally sundown and most of the villagers should be back home. That was good for Garu since that also meant that Pucca should be at her room and not running around trying to find him. This would be the perfect time to visit Master Soo...and see if there really is a way for him to be able to escape.

"Just one week...or even a day without having to worry about Pucca. That will be a dream come true." he muttered to himself even if his heart said otherwise. Sure, he kind of..._liked_ her, but her tactics always got him annoyed and he preferred to avoid it at whatever cost. It's not like he was going to leave the village forever...is he? Is it possible for that to happen?

"But even if I do, Pucca's still going to find me. I'm sure of it." he murmured sadly while having second thoughts. "Is there really a way to evade that girl's clutches?"

The ninja finally reached the top of the flight of stairs and knocked on the door. In a matter of seconds, an old man with a bald head opened it and muttered. "Oh, it's just you Garu. You may come in."

Instead of saying _'thank you'_, he simply grunted and stepped inside the large palace. After the guy rested on a comfortable pile of pillows with his..._ladies_, he sighed. "Now what do you want in this fine evening?" he asked.

Garu gulped and hesitated before speaking his request. "I want...to escape Pucca."

Master Soo looked a little surprised. "You've wanted that for as long as I can remember. Why are you telling me that now?"

"I'm _tired_ of it Master Soo. I want to get out of this world. I know Pucca won't be able to go that far...she may be powerful, but she can't go out of this planet right?"

"So...you're asking me to send you somewhere else. Somewhere not of this world." the ninja nodded.

"Hmm...I haven't been requested that for a long time. But I'm not saying that's impossible."

Garu's eyes lit up. "_R-really_?"

"Yes...I can send you to another dimension. You will never have to worry about Pucca ever again." the ninja gasped. "W-what's the catch?" he asked cautiously. An offer like this has to have its consequences.

"Nothing...other than, you cannot return back to this world lest you purely wish to."

"That doesn't sound hard." the teen thought. "Okay, I'm in. What do I have to do?"

"Well we don't want to do it now...it's really late. We'll begin tomorrow. By then you might want to take a look at the village again..." his voice shrank to a small whisper. "for the last time."

"What did you say?"

"Ooh...nothing. Get some sleep Garu."

"T-thank you Master Soo." he muttered while bowing in respect. The teen then left the palace walls and the old man exhaled in relief.

"Why didn't you tell him everything?" one of the ladies asked. The old man simply yawned. "Because I'm sleepy. Let's go to bed."

* * *

**A/N : **If they are severly OOC, I apologize for that. I haven't watched the series in a while, and this would be my first time doing a Pucca story...but not a Bakugan story. So, I don't have any experience in doing their personalities un...

Anyway, please review~ Criticism is also much appreciated...wow, I feel lazy un.


End file.
